Alola! (Series)
Alola! is the working title of a series of stories and a possible animated "soap opera" or Webtoon, that focuses on the lives of the students and teachers at Hau'oli High School in the Alola region. The series takes place between 2009-present. Production Mr Krabs Goes Nuts (Originally: Mr S Goes Nuts) was a quickly made video one night in 2010 for a few laughs, the creator then showed his friends and it became a small success, the video file was later deleted, In early 2011, the creator found the video project and changed the name and character and Mr Krabs Goes Nuts was born! Characters There are many characters in Mr Krabs Goes Nuts, ranging from made-up characters to celebrites. *Bruce Krabbs (Born November 30, 1950): A teacher who is seen as "mean", "boring" and "horrible", he often yells at his students when they act up in class. *Ken Ward (Born May 21, 1960): Another teacher and Bruce Krabbs' best friend who often goes on combined class trips with Krabbs' class. He is similar to Krabbs, but more lenient. *Ben (Born September 7, 1994): The main protagonist, usually suffers with Mr Krabbs and Mr Ward and their antics of pandemonium, has a crush on Franky. *Elio (Born December 4, 1993, but his parents registered him on March 26, 1994) - One of Ben's friends, comes from Kanto, speaks in broken English, but is fluent in both Korean and Japanese. *Selene (Born December 4, 1993, but her parents registered her on March 26, 1994) - Elio's sister, comes from Kanto and is fluent in English, Korean and Japanese. *Lillie (February 1, 1994): One of Ben's female friends, she's Gladion's sister. *Franky (September 18, 1993): One of Ben's female friends, his closest female friend and love interest. *Hau (Born January 21, 1994): Another one of Ben's male friends, loves Malasadas and has a massive crush on Lillie. *Gladion (Born April 11, 1993) - One of Ben's friends and often stands up to Mr Krabbs and the brains of the gang. *The Almighty: Creator of all things, He is also known as The Zenthian Father. *The Goddess: Female Deity, The Almighty's Wife, She is also known as The Zenthian Mother. *Arceus: Creator of all Pokémon, It is also known as The Father Of All Pokémon. *Estark: Demon Lord who resides in Nadir. *Red (Born August 8, 1984): Champion of Kanto and worldwide celebrity. *Blue (Born November 22, 1984): Ex-Champion of Kanto and the grandson of Professor Oak. *Professor Oak: Pokémon Professor in the Kanto region. *Professor Kukui: Pokémon Professor in the Alola region. *Chase (Born February 27th, 1994): Kantonian Pokémon Trainer. *Elaine (Born February 27th, 1994): Kantonian Pokémon Trainer, twin sister of Chase. *Trace (Born February 7, 1994): Kantonian Pokémon Trainer. *Victor (Born December 24, 1993): Galarian Pokémon Trainer. *Gloria (Born December 24, 1993): Galarian Pokémon Trainer. *Hop (Born February 18, 1994): Galarian Pokémon Trainer. *Bede (Born March 9, 1993): Galarian Pokémon Trainer. *Marnie (Born September 29, 1994): Galarian Pokémon Trainer. *Leon (Born February 11, 1990): Hop's older brother and the current Champion of Galar. *Raihan (Born September 12, 1990): 8th and final Gym Leader of the Galar region. *Kabu (Born November 7, 1979): Third Gym Leader of the Galar region, while he may look old, he really isn't. *Grandpa Lou: Ben's grandfather, that Ben loves a lot. He's funny and is always telling stories. He is a bit conservative and complains about the newer generation. *Angry Grandpa (Born October 16, 1950): Late YouTuber, bipolar, angry and all out dangerous (Passed away on December 10, 2017, though in the series he is still alive). *Pickleboy (Born June 2, 1987): Angry Grandpa's son, usually films the series. *Gran (Born March 6, 1915): Mr Krabbs's mother, with very similar mannerisms, likes only Mr Krabs and Mr Ward. While she is very old, she is as fit as a 40-year-old woman. *Justin Bieber (Born March 1, 1994): Famous popstar, is liked by Elio, Ben and Franky until he starts going crazy. *Kim Namjoon (Born September 12, 1994): Leader of BTS. *Kim Seokjin (Born December 4, 1992): Oldest member of BTS. *Min Yoongi (Born March 9, 1993): Member of BTS. *Jung Hoseok (Born February 18, 1994): Member of BTS *Park Jimin (Born October 13, 1995): Member of BTS. *Kim Taehyung (Born December 30, 1995): Member of BTS. *Jeon Jeongguk (Born September 1, 1997): Member of BTS. *Nate (Born April 12, 1994): A student from Unova. *Vicky: Caring, Highly Religious, runs a bed and breakfast with her husband Eric, often has a beef with Mr Krabs, aunt of Ben and sister of brother Gary, she often treats Ben like a child, rather than a teenager. *Gary (Born November 10, 1954): Cranky and picky, yet a funny old fart, brother of Vicky, main quotes "I can't/cannot stand..." and "Good hey!", works somewhere in Alola. *Eric: Vicky's husband, runs a bed and breakfast with Vicky, often buys big things. *Steven: Ben's uncle (Vicky's brother), is close friends with Eric. *Mario: Nintendo's famous mascot. *Kerryn Curran: Highly conservative religious lady, also a teacher. *Minerva Were: Another teacher (suspected of being a witch). *Directioners: Fans of One Direction. *Beliebers: Fans of Justin Bieber. *Shae: A girl, she has a love/hate relationship with Ben and his friends. *Mr Bury: A teacher and a puppet designer, claims to have worked on Star Wars. *Jim Tea: A gentle giant. *Barry Lockhart: A funny man, always playing pranks on people. *Col "Mr C" Coulson: The flamboyant, feminine Drama teacher. *Erika Davidson: Principal of the school, she was a prison governor, she is pretty lenient. *Anne Reynolds: Second principal of the school. *Sandra Margaret "Meg" Morris: Luigi's favorite teacher, is firm, but fair. *Collette Powell: A teacher who is mild. *Celia "Vinegar Tits" Bennett: A very bitter teacher. *Jean 'The Freak' Ferguson: Possibly the worst teacher ever, a sadistic woman who was a prison officer and then a prisoner and now a teacher. *Heather Langley: Another teacher who is bitter and quite nasty. *Agnes Drury: Mr Krabs in female form, she is funny, yet strict. *Jon Newman: A teacher who is very impatient. *Steve Mcrae: Male teacher. *Geoff Delaney: Male teacher. *Franklin Burke: Creepy janitor. *Rod Adams: Nasty teacher. *Lou King: E.K's father. *Karen Carpenter *Richard Carpenter *Harold Fishing - Religious preacher, predicts doomsday (Harold Camping (Harold Fishing's inspiration) passed away in 2013) *Niall Horan (Born September 13, 1993) - Member of One Direction and a possible Galar native. * Louis Tomlinson (Born December 24, 1991) - Member of One Direction and a Galar native. * Harry Styles (Born February 1, 1994) - Member of One Direction and a Galar native. * Liam Payne (Born August 29, 1993) - Member of One Direction and a Galar native. * Zayn Malik (Born January 12, 1993) - Ex-Member of One Direction and a Galar native. *Rita Hyunh: Contestant in "My Kitchen Rules", later dates Gary. * Pastor J. Brolin - Local elderly priest with an almost Southern accent, while he's a fire-breathing, Hellfire and Brimstone preacher who yells while preaching hard on sin, he's also very sympathetic and a sweetheart with a big heart, if someone is having a bad day, he's there for them. * Pastor Hoseok Kim - A young priest who often fills in for another priest when they are ill, he is regarded as "a young Pastor Brolin", He looks up to Pastor Brolin. * Pastor J. Frakes: Another priest who preaches like Pastor Brolin and Pastor Kim. * "Pastor" Anderson L. Stevens: The dumbest pastor ever, doesn't know anything about Arceusism and blasphemes The Almighty. Stevens is a true hatemonger and a very childish man, often throwing tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. He worms his way into the local church and takes over it (almost turning it cult-like). He is a mega-hypocrite and criticizes everyone, including Pastor Brolin. * Deacon Tyler S. Gipp-Baker: Stevens' Deacon who is equally as thick as him. * Jack T - An old man who lost his larynx due to cancer, who now speaks with an Electrolarynx. Several Alola citizens bully the poor old man. * Perrie Moppins - A nanny from Galar that comes to work for Krabbs. An obvious parody of Mary Poppins. * Sophia Justine Warrick - An extreme feminist, she is easily offended and protests everything that she finds "problematic". She hates Mr Krabs with a burning passion, due to him being extremely "privileged". Many other feminists condemn her, which Sophia in return, refers to them as "fake feminists". She often switches between gender identities. * Ruthie Ballinger - Daughter of a Rainbow Rocket Executive. * Harry Lionel Ballinger-Fellowes - Rainbow Rocket Executive. * Detective Inspector "Looker" - An international police officer. * Nadir Shaking Street Preachers - (NSSP for short) Fundamentalist Arceusist Street Preachers. * Allen Picket - Leader of the NSSP. * Donald Morrison - Member of the NSSP. * True Street Preachers - (TSP for short) Another Fundamentalist Arceusist Street Preaching group. * Ruben Canaan - Leader of TSP. * Mr Krabbs Sr. (Born 1912) - Mr Krabb's father. * Lucy/Myuu "Loony Lucy" Jones - A girl with Dissociative identity disorder, as Lucy she is quite intelligent. If angered, Lucy will go into a full rage and attack the person/people who angered her via telepathy. As Myuu, she has the mentality of a toddler, which gives her a very ignorant and sheltered view of the world, however she has a huge affinity for comics and manga, if she is angered she'll physically attack someone, rather than via telepathy, because as Myuu, she's unable to use her telepathic powers. * Genie Rose Brockman - A girl who seems to be quite ill. * Fiona "Fee Fee" Brockman - Mother of Genie Rose. * Fred Phelps - Leader of Wela Bible Church (WBC), the church is located near Wela Volcano Park. * Maggie Phelps - Fred's wife. * Shirley Phelps - Fred's daughter. * Jonathon Phelps - Fred's nephew, Shirley's husband. * Sam Phelps - Shirley's illegitimate child. * Lusamine - Mother of Gladion and Lillie and President of the Aether Foundation. * Mohn - Father of Gladion and Lillie and runs PokéPelago. * Wicke - Branch Chief of Aether Foundation. * Faba - Ex-Branch Chief of Aether Foundation. * Aunt Melissa - Ben's Aunt * Uncle Larry - Ben's Uncle * Team Rainbow Rocket (abbreviated: Team RR) - Team Rocket's Alolan chapter, they're an organized crime syndicate that not only specialize in using Pokémon for profit, they dabble in various other crimes too, some people around Alola are connected with them. * Giovanni - Boss of Team Rocket and Team Rainbow Rocket * Team Rocket - Organized crime syndicate which used to operate in the Kanto and Johto regions and the Sevii Islands, they disbanded twice, each time for a little while, but returned twice, this time, more threatening and now operating in the Alola region too. * Archer - Leader of Team Rainbow Rocket, while he's the leader of Team RR, he must still take orders from Giovanni, as Giovanni is the true boss. * Jessie - Member of Team Rocket. * James - Member of Team Rocket. * Mike Card - Media analyst, author and conspiracy theorist. * Rev. Saul Centauri - A man who helps and takes care of people who have lost their way. * Wally Winka - The Malasada man himself, runs the Malasada factory. * Lord High Priest: Head of the Church of Arceusism. * Abbott Francisco: Deputy/Vice Head of the Church of Arceusism. * Slalon: A friendly slime. * Healie: A friendly healslime. * Marcello: Aspiring trainee priest. Locations *Cahill's Crossing *Pinwheel Forest *Big Wave Beach *Dragon Quest universe *Battle Royale Dome *Kanto *Johto *Sinnoh *Hoenn *Unova *Kalos *Alola *Galar *Zenith(ia) - Heaven *Nadir(ia) - Hell Unknown region *Trailer Park Media in the Series Various media such as movies, video games, music and TV shows will be mentioned in the series. Movies * The Pyroar King - A series of three films and a CGI remake about a pride of Pyroar and their friends (Based on Disney's The Lion King). * Titanic - The 1997 film. Video games * Pokémon GO: A mobile game, often played by people who don't want to train or catch real Pokémon. TV Shows Planned Storylines Season 1 *Pilot: A trip to Big Wave Beach (for educational purposes) turns sour, once the students decide to have fun. *A storyline where Krabbs and his class make a malasada for a competition (the winner receives a large amount of money) *A storyline where a new preacher takes over the local church, while Pastor Jiry is ill. *A storyline where Alola's people take a liking to a mysterious man's cult. *A storyline where Krabs is suspended from teaching and decides to work in an office, only to have the female boss harass him by making several advances on him. *A storyline where an anti-gay religious group attacks Hau'oli City's residents. *Finale: A camping trip turns into goes horribly wrong. Season 2 *Series return: The headmistress announces the school's recent change to the students. *A story where Hau sneaks out for a Malasada. *A story where a new formidable teacher arrives. *A story where a now-mentally unstable character returns. *A storyline where the students get hold of the school's requisition forms. *A storyline where Krabbs, several students and teachers take a trip to Kanto. *Finale: The students plan something, that goes way out of hand. Season 3 and beyond * Ben plans Christmas with the BTS members. * A funeral. * A parody of Willy Wonka/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, with Malasadas instead of chocolate. * Ultra Wormhole Exploration. The planned series Soundtrack Mr Krabs Goes Nuts, will have a soundtrack, consisting of instrumental tracks mainly by the talented Myuuji, popular songs and APM Music. Various songs using soundfonts converted from MIDI files will be used too. For sound effects, an array of sound effects will be used. How it will be made For the series Mr Krabs Goes Nuts may use MikuMikuDance to create episodes and scenes. Style The series is planned to be done in an anime style. Themes it will involve Mr Krabs Goes Nuts will have some slight sexual references, coarse language, Religious references and drug references. Another theme will be horror inspired by various Creepypastas, including cryptids and references to various Creepypastas. Comedy will also be involved, Fun Facts The series was originally going to be based off of SpongeBob SquarePants, but the idea was scrapped. Lucy/Myuu Jones is based off of Merle Jones from Prisoner: Cell Block H and Lucy/Nyu from the manga and anime Elfen Lied.Category:Mr Krabs Goes Nuts